New Ways
by VinIzio Venom
Summary: Germany's werewolves decide to attack the Hellsing. Integra is now a vampire and some thing else, Alucard returns, Hellsing gets help from Italy's supernatrals. Rated M for some language and future smut.


AN: Oh lookie, it's another story O-o. Antyway, once again, thanks for the reviews and follows. I decided I should go on a streak seeing how I had writer's block for a while. School is out in two weeks so that would mean more updates, hopefully (._. )… So please R&R and enjoy!

" _Police Girl." A familiar voice still haunts me, even if he isn't my master anymore. "You will never be as I am. Even as a vampire, you are weak."_ His dark chuckle fills my ears as I burst out my coffin bed…

I look around to see the same old dusty dungeon it all started in. As I get up to sit in my throne-like chair, Walter walks in with his usual butler grace. "Ah, Seras! You've awoken just in time. Sir Integra would like to see you." Nodding in acknowledgement, I walk over to my nightstand and pick up my .95 caliber Desert Eagle. The shell casings are blessed and dipped in holy water; the tip are silver explosive and each clip holds ten. What can I say? Bigger guns call for longer fun.

I next walk over to my fridge pulling out a two-pint bottle of AB- blood. I hear Walter chuckle. I turn to give him a questioning look. "Oh I remember that it was only three years ago that we had to force you to drink. Now we can't get you to stop." I just shrug and walk through the walls to Integra's office, sneaking up behind her. Since dusk just gave into night, one would only see Integra and a shadow behind her. I bent down wrapping my arms around her shoulders and mouth near her right ear.

"Called for me?" I asked in a husky voice and was pleased when I heard her breath hitch. "Damn it Seras!" She stood up causing her chair to fly backwards and turn towards me. "What did I tell you about doing that." I didn't have much of an answer except my roaring laughter. I walked around her desk and sat on the other edge. Opening the bottle, I brought in from down stairs, I heard her mumble "You're worse than Alucard." My hand stopped and I slammed the bottle down the desk, cracking the bottle and the desk.

Integra cleared her throat and sat back in her chair. A silence passed over us until Walter came in. "A guest has arrived Sir." She signaled for him to bring them in. A woman of about the height of 5'7 with long raven hair braided up. She had a black fedora with dark shades on. She wore a black button up shirt with a red tie, black skinny jeans surrounded with a red belt, and black combat boots with red laces. She kind of reminded me of Pip. I pull my gun out the holster and placed it beside me on the desk.

"Sir Integra, it is so nice to meet you," the newly arrived stranger said in a thick German accent. "I am Rebecca Ritter. I am Germany's representative. Recently, I'm afraid that we had some problems as of recently." I get up and pick up my gun acting as if I was inspecting it. I can hear Integra sighing as if she knew what was going through my mind. Usually, she does, but not today. I strut to the woman and stop in front of her. Once again, I look down to my gun, the quickly bring it up to her head.

"You know; you really stink wolf." She released a dark chuckle and I can see her eyes glowing from behind her glasses. "So why are you here. If I am correct on my facts, Germany hasn't liked Britain since WWII and recent events hasn't helped either." She takes a step back and takes off her hat and tie; glasses next. You can now see the full blue glow of the werewolf's eyes.

"One, I can say the same to you, Draculina. I never really had a sweet tooth. Two, I was sent to eliminate the British problem. Without you vampire filth, the Moon Council can take over the rest of the world," she finishes, removing her pants.

"You dare walk into my home and threaten the lives of my people? I think you've overstayed your welcome," the blonde pitched in.

"Master, may I have this chance of killing this bitch?" I asked in an almost pleading voice. Much like Alucard would do when he wanted to go on a killing streak.

"Very well," she responded. As soon as I fired, Rebecca jumped over me while shifting. Before I realized my shot didn't kill, she had already had Integra pinned. Next thing I notice was the smell of Integra's blood filling the room. I threw my gun down and ran into the giant wolf. I had to wrestle it down to be able to get a clean kill. Taking the silver eight-inched blade hidden in my shirt, I rammed it into its head, rewarding it with an instant death. Not taking time to remove the knife or to bask in the afterglow of killing, I slid over to my master.

"Shit!" I hissed out over the amount of blood lost. "Integra, listen to me," I say as she turns her head towards me. "You're bleeding out at an extremely fast rate. You will be dead in two minutes top, but I can't do anything without your consent," I finish on the verge of tears. She opened her mouth to try and say something but she only ends up coughing up blood. I bend down and mumble a low sorry into her right ear and give her a light kiss on the lips. Moving down to her neck, I find her weak pulse point and bite down. As the process of her changing begins, I yell out to Walter. He come bursting into the room and looks over to the corpse of the dead lycan. "Oh my," he whispers.

"Police girl, what did you do?" a voice that only haunted my dreams for the last three years asked. I looked to my former vampire master and gave him a look of disbelief. I turn around and pick up Integra and carry her down to the basement to my room. Placing her in my coffin, I go and sit in my chair. I hear Alucard conversing with the butler, but I can't hear anything over my worry of my master. Once I hear her heart speed up slightly, I begin to calm down.

When Walter comes in I automatically knew he wanted to know what happened. I told him what happened from the point when he left the room to now. Then I suddenly remember the Alucard has shown up after his three-year disappearance. "Why is he here?" Walter seemed to think about how he was going to answer before explaining to me. "Well…"

 **Integra POV**

I jumped as Seras decided to appear behind me from nowhere. "Damn it Seras!" I scolded her. "What did I tell you about that?" I finish and hear her laughing. She looked beautiful actually laughing… _Stop! She is your servant, not a crush_ … "You're worse than Alucard," I accidently slipped out and heard my desk splinter a little. Letting out a deep breath, I sit back down into my chair. We sit silence till Walter comes in and announce the arrival of a guest. I have a confused look because I didn't schedule any meeting but tell him to let them in anyway.

When the woman named Rebecca Ritter came in, I saw the vampire in front of me and tense up and place her gun on the table. It doesn't take much common sense to know that she was threating the newcomer. After Rebecca introduced herself, Seras got up and pointed her weapon to Rebecca's face. "You know; you really stink wolf." She says and I instantly understood why she tensed up on her arrival. Germany is known for their wolves. I let out a sigh, hoping to release the knots in my stomach.

I listened as my vampire seemed to instigate the werewolf. _Integra, what are you thinking! Stop, this is not the time to be thinking about this_ … My interest was once again peaked when I heard the wolf's intention of showing up.

"You dare walk into my home and threaten the lives of my people? I think you've overstayed your welcome," I say anger flooding through my veins.

"Master, may I have the chance to kill this bitch," Seras asked in a tone that reminded me of the missing vampire. I wanted to laugh at the joke she made, but I didn't seem appropriate in this situation.

"Very well," I reply, and heard a gunshot. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and chest. It became hard to breath and then everything went numb. It felt like forever until Seras showed up beside me. "Integra, listen to me," she says and I turn my head to her since I couldn't verbally respond. "You're bleeding out at an extremely fast rate. You will be dead in two minutes top, but I can't do anything without your consent," she finishes. I saw as red tears threatened to fall from her eyes and tried to comfort her, but ended up in a bloody coughing fit.

She leaned down next to my ear and mumbled a sorry, but everything was starting to black out. A soft pair of lips touched mine, then a sharp pain on my neck. Before I completely lost conciseness, I hear Seras call for Walter and a familiar voice. I couldn't place who it belonged to, but for some reason, I hated his voice now.

After a while my senses, came back to me, and there wasn't any pain. Instead, I felt unbelievably comfortable. I could smell her scent of cinnamon and vanilla. I release a small moan of pleasure. "I must be in Heaven," I say out loud and hear a crystal-like laugh was heard. My eyes we wide open and I jumped up. Looking around, I saw Seras in the throne she asked for. I never understood why she asked for it.

I looked down and saw a coffin wide open. I looked up and a sad smile passed through Seras' face. "I'm so sorry Integra. You were dying. I couldn't bear the thought of you not being here," She says, once again the red tears left her eyes. I walked towards her and forced to look at me. "I'm here now. I'm here because of you. I may not be alive anymore, but I'm not leaving anything behind, especially you. Thank you," I say, seeing a light smile upon her lips. Placing a peck on her lips I back up.

"I'm incredibly thirsty," I say rubbing my neck. Breaking out of her trance, she walked over to the fridge in the corner and brought me one of the bottles of blood.

"It's better if you slowly drink. You won't feel as thirsty afterwards." I take the bottle from her hands and drink. Once a few minutes passed, I was finished. "Better?" she asked, as I nodded in response. We stood there staring at each other until Walter stepped in. "Ah, Sir Integra! Vampirism suits you," he exclaims bowing. "But there is someone waiting for you in your office."

"It's not another goddamned wolf is it?"

"I assure you, definitely not."

"Very well, come along Seras," I say turning my gaze to vampire. She as a scowl on her face, but comes nevertheless. Before we were able to enter my office, she grasps my arms. "If he tries anything you don't like let me know and I'll make him leave." I nod in understanding. Walking in, I immediately see Alucard in my seat at my desk.

"Master! I see you live. I didn't think the weakling could actually change you."

I release a threatening growl as I move in front of Seras. He just gets up and moves to the wall. "So when do I get to play with the dogs?" he asked in a childlike gesture. Shaking my head, I move to my desk and sit at it once again. I turn my chair around to look out the glass window. "Walter. Call the Volturi clan in Italy," I order. If the Moon Council wanted to play the war game, I'll play along.


End file.
